Q and A truth or dare story man
by Boggie445
Summary: a q and a and truth or dare thing for family guy and all of the cast except the simpsons i hate the yellow belies homer HEY! that offensive. shut up shoots homer in the head
1. Chapter 1

family guy q and a, truth or dare anything you want just no sex scene a


	2. the dares and truth are here

Okay this is my first time for writing a story that doesn't have any thing bad review oaky so the first truth is from agarfinkel

and it is for

Peter it says Peter why do you treat meg like garbage.

Peter: you guys know why she sucks at every single thing even the simpsons girl said that she got no talent. That and we still have the deal we made

another truth is for stewie. Stewie your truth is why are you afraid of the picture shown on the cover of the queen's album "News of the World" (the one with the robot holding dead people)

host: yeah stewie why don't you tell us shows news of the world

stewie: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! it reminds me of my invention trying to kill me and everything else that and i am gay and christens build that thing to kill all the gays and for some weird reason queens.

okay dares this one is for cleveland

cleveland: YAY

IT says go take a bath

cleveland: OK. runs to his house

this dare is for Peter

Peter launch a this missile at cleveland's house as he is taking his bath gives peter missile

Peter: FIRE! the missile hits cleveland's house

Cleveland: no no no no NOOOO! his tub slides out and he falls one the ground

Cleveland: hey nothing else bad happened. the toliet slides off and falls on his head

cleveland is now unconscious tim and cleveland jr go help him

Cleveland jr. ok. goes to help his dad

the next truth is for brian from wafflesforeveryone

Brian how many times have you died?

Brian: I don't know what you mean i haven't died at all

Host: really pulls out remote and shows 2 clips of brian dying because of his own car and when chris hit him just for him to see the bet

really that is all we have oh well.

well thats all folks remember to review and send me your truth and dares


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **OKAY I don't OWN ANYTHING IF I did cleveland show would have been longer**

Host: The first dare is for ... Peter the dare is to break books Roundhouse style from the smokescreen2814 Who made deadpool beats up quagmire ( if you haven't read it you should"

Quagmire: "WHAT! He is the one who made me get beaten up by that freak of nature. I am gonna kill him" (Quagmire's words not mine)

Host: security the security restrains quagmire.

Quagmire: "Put me down you jackasses"

Host: okay peter do your dare.

Pete kicked the books "Roadhouse" Peter goes to the library and kicks down the entire thing making them all fall down like dominos saying "roadhouse, roadhouse, roadhouse, roadhouse" as they all fall down.

 **That is the only dare we have for today goodbye. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **OKAY I don't OWN ANYTHING**

Host: " ANNNDDD WERE BACK for another q,a. truth or dare chapters HELL YEAH"

The first truth is for giant chicken ernie from agarfinkel

"Ernie the truth is how do you survive fight that you are in with peter"

Ernie: "Well i do have 2 good coaches" cutaway

Ernie is with Consuela "So how do I not die" ask ernie "No,no, no, no, no" said Consuela "so say no,no, no, no right" asked Ernie

Ernie: "Well she wasn't the best teacher. But my friend at crystal lake knows something about dieing and coming back alive"

cutaway

Ernie is with Jason Vorehess

Jason: "So you are saying that you almost died with your first fight and you lost to a over weight retard"

Ernie: "Yes"

Jason:"man you are pathetic! i bet my son could beat that Peter griffin."

Ernie:"Yeah i doubt that." Jason: "What did you just say" Ernie:"I said your fat ugly son can't do shit" Jason:"OH! That is it" jason takes his machete and stabs the giant chicken and Ernie is not affected Ernie gives jason a left hook and a upercut jason crashes into the room where his mom's head is and grabs a candle and tries to burn Ernie's eyes out. Ernie kicks Jason in dick and jason immediately holds his groan in pain. Meanwhile Ernie gets into the room where jason was just at and starts throwing things at jason. Jason: "HEY careful those belong yo my mom." Ernie picks up his mom's head. Jason: "NO PUT HER DOWN I GIVE YOU ANYTHING!" Ernie sets down the head. Ernie: "Okay truse" Ernie puts his hand out Jason: "truss" and shakes his hand. Ernie: "By the way i saw a weird book under your mom's head care to explain" Jason: "oh that old thing it just the thing that is just the necronommicun it the thing thats makes me come alive every time i die." Ernie: "Hey we can used this to make me immortal" Jason: "Sure,but you will not be immortal you will just stay alive from life threadtng thing."

cutaways end

Host: "Okay. that was chaotic."

okay the first two dares is by the same character

The dare is for peter and ernie it says fight each other.

Peter and Ernie look at each other and glare.

Peter jumps out of his chair and starts wailing on Ernie. Ernie punches Peter in the face and kicks him out of a window and Peter lands in a car. Peter gets in the car properly and starts the engine just as Ernie is out of the studio. Peter drives the car and hits Ernie with Ernie grabbing on Peter gets on top of the car and they fight on it. The car approachs a bridge that is going up Ernie sees it and points to it and he and peter hug until the car jumps up into the air while Peter Punches Ernie a little be farther. A helicopter comes by and Peter falls in the open area while Ernie is chopped up by the blades.  
Peter in cuts and starches: "Driver take me to breaths heavily to the studio."

The camera switches to the top of the helicopter and shows Ernie on the tail of the helicopter with all of his feathers gone and then Ernie opens his eyes.

Peter and Ernie are back at the studio

Host: "okay that was weird. The next dare is for quagmire it says you cannot say giggity for ten hours if you do you get kicked in the balls by a random character.

Quagmire"OH come on. Why does everyone hate me.I am Quagmire for Pete's sake"

Host: "Okay the next dare is from aldovas. It says Peter I dare you to wear bras and panties. Quagmire were gonna need some from your panty stash."

Quagmire: "Giggity" American dad appears and kicks Quagmire in the balls

Quagmire:"WHY! Why did i say Giggity." Rigby from regular show appears and kicks Quagmire in the balls. Quagmire in tears:"Why"

Host:"Okay peter here is your bra that time where stewie made you brian, Joe, and quagmire forget everything you know in a simulation."

Peter puts on the bra. Peter:" HA too bad for you is that i don't have any panties that fit me." Peter crosses his arms. Host: "Meg!" Meg appears and gives a the host a giant pair of panties. The family guy cast are stunned. Host: "What. she is my intern and no she did not sleep with me i just felt bad for her okay."Peter puts on the panties. Peter: "Great now i look like one of Quagmire's hoes."

Quagmire: "Giggity" Bill nye the science guy kicks Quagmire in the balls. Quagmire:"OH come on he isn't even animated." Host:"Shut you mother fucker."

Host:"Okay that is all the dares and truth we have for today so review or pm me i don't care BYE


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **OKAY I don't OWN ANYTHING**

Host: "And we're bbbaaaccccckkkkkk"

Audience cheers.

Host:"Okay the first dare is for quagmire and it is from Smokescreen2814 and it says: Quagmire you suck, I hate you. Go put honey on your nuts."

Quagmire:" OH come on. Why!" Puts honey on Quagmire's nuts.

Host:"Bring in the bees" Secuity brings in a bee hive.

Host:"Hey Peter. Piñata!" Points Peter to bee hive.

Peter: "OH PINATA" Peter hits the beehive with a stick. The piñata breaks and the bees look at Peter first, then the look at Quagmire's nuts and they sting his nuts to oblivion.

Quagmire: "No,no, no i will never have sex again." quagmire cries over his dead dick.

Host:"Okay the first truth is for Brian it says, 'Brian, do you still have feeling for jillian?'"

Brian: "Who?"

Host:"You know your hot,stupid, and bitch of a girlfriend." (I am just saying what family guy people would say.)

Brian: "Oh oh oh OH, Jillian, yeah i don't have feeling for her anymore."

Host: "Oh really i am pretty sure that you killed yourself in season 12 for that, remember guys it was Brian's cars."

Brian: "What?"

Host: "OKAY THAT IS IT FOR ALL WE HAVE TODAY SO GOOD BYE."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **OKAY I don't OWN ANYTHING**

Host:"And were back again"

Audience Cheers loudly

Host:"Okay the first truth is for Cleveland and it is from Agarflnkel. It says Cleveland what was it like having your own show"

Cleveland:"It was the best thing to happen to me and i am sure glad i was gone during the murder episode of family guy i pretty sure i was gonna die if i was in that one." 'hmm i wonder if my friends from stoolbend can be in here' "HEY HOST."

Host:"Yes your friends can be on the show."

Cleveland: "YES."

Lester, hult, and dr fist arrive.

Lester:"hey look it cleveland. I thought we would't see you ever again. And i just put everything vauble back in its place." Lester looks around "Hey where is Tim"

Host:"I don't know. Okay the next Dare is from the same guy and it says Mayor West- you get wedgie ninja and gollock bear treatment."

Mayor West:"What The HELL IS THAT."

Host:"You will find out if you stand on the x"

Mayor west goes to an x. A ninja is behind Mayor west and mayor west elbows the ninja and flips him on his back.

Wedgie Ninja: "Ow"

Tim the bear falls down right on Mayor west.

Tim:"What How did i get here"

Somebody throws tim a xylophone and tim starts to play it and farts right on mayor west.

Aunty Mama: "THAT BEAR IS OUT RAGOUS" and farts out loud

Host: "Okay the next dare is from aldovas and it says: I dare Brian to eat stewie's dirty diaper."

Brian: "OH come on i did that once in the bank ONCE."

Stewie:"really because i saw you eat last week's diaper straight from the Trash can."

Brian:"Fine" Brian eats Stewie's diaper from yesterday

Peter griffin throughs up

Brian: "I am gonna have to eat that aren't i"

Host:"Yep"

Brian eat the puke.

Host:"Okay that all we got for today if your reviews didn't appear today they will be out in the next chapter"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **OKAY I don't OWN ANYTHING**

Authors note: Sorry guys for taking so long and thank you for waiting patiently

Host: The first dare is from a guest and it is for stewie it says: I dare you to steal Eliza Pinchy, Janet and Penelope dresses.

Stewie: I already got Eliza and Janet dresses, but i don't have Penelope dress.

Peter raise his hand

Host: Yes, Peter.

Peter: When did stewie take the dresses

Stewie: During commercials.

The crowd says "ooohhhhhh"

Stewie pulls out a laptop "Okay it says she is located... at freddy's nightmare world?"

in freddy's dream scape we see that Penelope has freddy in a choke hold

freddy: Let chokes go of my kid chokes

Stewie: Well i be going to her new house to steal one of her dresses while she is choking freddy.

Stewie steals the dress and also drives a penis on Penelope's head

Stewie: She deserves it.

Host: Next dare and truth is from BSC thats your shorten named. Its says for Brian on a scale of 1 to 10 how gay are you. For Peter I dare you to stick a firework up your ass and light it. Okay Brian you are first.

Brian: I am not gay that was my cousin you jackass. ( just typing what they would say)

Host: Okay Peter will you...

Peter: Already done have one

Host: When did you

Peter: When Glenn brought those fireworks over

Host: Okay who has a light

Gene: I got one (I DONT know kiss well)

Gene breaths fire on the fuse on the fireworks

Peter: What is takin ...

The firework lights and Peter screams as he is propelled to the light of the set and he gets electrocuted.

Peter: OW i think i see jesus.

Host: Can someone get him down. Okay the next dare is from aldovas. And it says i dare connie to shave her hair

Connie: No way make miss ugly butt over there to shave her hair. She points to Meg

Meg: HEY

Host: Grab HER

everyone grabs her stewie gets a razor and shaves connies head

Connie: NNNNNOOOOOO I AM UGLY. Connie whines.

Host: Okay this is it the dares will be in the next chapter send in new dares


End file.
